


The Interview

by Elky6541



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crime, Gore, Interrogation, Murder, Psychopath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elky6541/pseuds/Elky6541
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn Casey has been terrorising the streets of Manchester for two years now. He goes around killing seemingly random young women in the most gruesome ways. At each murder scene he leaves a note, directed at me and the other agents at M.I.5. Finally, we've caught him, but why did he kill the girls? What sparked the beginning of his horrific life of crime?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Exposition

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever fanfiction so please go easy on me : ) I wrote this short story for my English lesson so excuse the cringey attempts at trying to reach A* GCSE grade by using all kind of strange grammar, vocabulary and punctuation.

  “Twenty-seven minutes boss. That has to be a record, I can’t remember any person being in interrogation that long without cracking and crying to their mummys.” Hm, my colleague was right. Yet, as I turn around to observe the new ‘record holder’ I could only think to myself that this was no person, a person could never have done the harrowing things that he had done. He was a monster. “Alright Tomlinson, that’s long enough. Get in there and give him hell.” My boss’ order throws me into action and with a quick “yes sir”, I leave the security of the observation room and make my way into interrogation. I just hope that the tough march and stern face that I put on hides how absolutely terrified I am.

 

   As I enter the room, I can feel his eyes upon me. His unblinking stare made the cramped area even more uncomfortable than it already was. An overwhelming stench of coffee and sweat channels its way into my mouth and nose causing my throat to clench and my nasal hairs to recoil in disgust. The harsh lack of comfort and care is enough to make me hate and dread this room, never mind the unnerving, Spartan atmosphere which echoes off the four walls that imprisons myself and our captive.

 

   Shawn Casey wasn't a tall man; he stood at surprisingly just 5 foot 8 inches yet despite that, he is still one of the most intimidating men that I have ever had the misfortune to meet. Sitting behind the table, I can’t help but notice how calm he is considering his dire situation. His eyes are fixated on me yet I know that he is fully aware of his surroundings. A spark of danger flashes in his dark gaze. Somber black hair clumsily frames his pale face. The striking contrast between light and dark makes the man seem even more unnatural. That, along with his unsettling shadowed eyes, gives Casey an image of pure terror.


	2. Rising Action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't added to this story in ages, mostly due to the fact that I've had to wait for my English teacher to mark my book and my book is where the story is written.

   Sitting there under the scrutiny of the man before me, I remember...

   ...It's like a snapshot from hell. Blood-splattered walls and a crimson-soaked carpet greet me as I enter what was once a young woman's dream bedroom and was now a picture of horror. An open window lets in the wails of mourning from the howling wind and the weeping willow outside the house bows in respect for the atrocious event that has taken place. Battered remains of a beautiful young girl with so much to live for hangs off the ceiling as a gory chandelier. Much like how her life has been ripped from her, the innocent victim's head has been ripped from her swinging corpse.

"Agent Tomlinson." I look up at the sound of my name, a man from the forensic team hands me a piece of paper. "This was found in the victims pocket ma'am." carefully turning the paper around, I see that it 's a note, badly written and rushed as though its writer was in some kind of hurry. I take my time as I read through the note. ' _Hello there M.I.5!'_ It read. ' _It's such a shame about this young girl, she had so much to live for. How many more people will die before you catch me agents? All the love - S.C_ ' My stomach flips as I finish the note.

"Call it in boss" I call across the room. "We've found his our 5th victim."

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? Trust me, it does get better (at least i hope)! Please review and feel free to tell me if i made any mistakes. By the way, I'm not sure if M.I.5 actually solve murders of this kind, if they don't please tell me and I'll try to change it.


End file.
